clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DavidMichael
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, DavidMichael! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) welcome CP I'm there! You're sitting there ignoring me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Moved I moved the page you recently created to User:DavidMichael/User Events and Parties. Please don't put things like that in mainspace. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Shout Box The Shout Box is a widget that you can add to your page (or any page you go on besides editing). Look in the corner, where it says "DavidMichael"(for you), "My talk", "Watchlist", and then there's a thing that looks like a drop-down menu, with the word "MORE" on it. Click that, then click "Manage Widgets". Click through the widgets until you find the Shout Box. Your cursor should turn into a little "positioning" cursor; click and drag to wherever you want it on the page. It should drop to there. The number of messages shown is 5 by default; however, I usually use 12, because then I can see what people have been saying. Have fun chatting! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) flag I did it if you dont mind--Ced1214 00:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC)